Become My Pet
by Seraphim Stardust
Summary: M for Mature scenes! Yaoi, Boy x Boy. Joey wakes up to find himself nearly naked and in the grasps of Seto Kaiba. Will he follow the orders of his "Master" or will he do everything he can to get away?


**RATED M FOR MATURE! There is sex in this story, so please do not read if you are not old enough or are not interested in mature content between Kaiba and Joey!**

 **If you like, then by all means, go ahead :P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why won't you just let me go?" Joey Wheeler growled, pulling at his chains.

"Because Yugi lost a battle against me, and you were the prize." A deep voice spoke, hidden by the shadows.

Joey was tied by chains to the wall of a dark and dusty room. There was only a small candle giving any warmth of light in the room. Joey was stripped of his pants, his blue jacket and boxers the only things on. The cold air hit Joey's chest and he shivered. A brown dog collar strapped around his neck, and Joey could feel a headband of some sort on his head.

The man hidden in the shadows was none other than Seto Kaiba. Kaiba and Yugi were never much of friends, and were always fighting. Unknown to Joey, a bet had been made between the two men. The winner got to have Joey as his slave.

Now here was Joey, chained and very unhappy.

"Come ON Kaiba! Just let me go!" Joey yelled. Kaiba walked out of the shadows, his grin plastered on his face was all too obvious. Kaiba's ocean blue eyes glowed as he got closer to Joey.

"No way my dog. I finally won you, and I will not let you go." Kaiba, with a toying grin, ran a hand along Joey's chin. Joey growled and turned his head sharply away.

"What makes you think I want to be with you?" Joey spat. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and grabbed Joey's chin, forcing Joey to look at him. "A dog will always obey his master."

"Not this dog."

Kaiba tugged Joey's head forward and smashed their lips together. Joey tried to yell but Kaiba's lips were taking over his mouth. Joey struggled against the chains but it was useless.

Kaiba shoved Joey's head back harshly and pressed his entire body against the boy, kissing him deeply. Joey's blonde hair covered his wide eyes as he mumbled against the harshness of Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba shoved a leg between Joey's leg, hitting him in his crotch and earning a muffled yell from Joey.

Joey was sick of this, and with a growl, bit down hard on the bottom of Kaiba's lip. Kaiba pulled away with a scowl, pressing a finger to his bottom lip and pulling it away with a small drop of blood.

"Oh my. You are being a naughty pet. I will have to tame you." Kaiba pulled out a leash from his purple jacket and hooked it to the collar. "Will you be a good boy and follow me?" He breathed, giving Joey a glance as he went over to Joey's wrists chained to the wall.

"I didn't sign up for this! No way!" Joey glared at him. Kaiba sighed. "Very well." Kaiba unchained Joey from the wall but then twisted him around and pressed his chest against the cold wall, earning a gasp from the boy.

Kaiba pulled out rope from his pocket and tied Joey's arms together. "Do you have everything you need to take me down in there?" Joey questioned. Kaiba smirked. "Of course, I figured you would resist."

"Damn you..." Joey growled. Kaiba tugged at the leash, pulling Joey's face up to his and smirked. "You really do need to be taught a lesson my little dog."

Joey scowled at Kaiba as he was dragged by the leash and the ropes on his wrists out of the dark room and was met with a bright light. Joey winced and blinked trying to get his eyes adjusted. He looked around and gaped.

"Where are we?" Joey asked. Kaiba gave him a grin. "We are in a secret manor of mine. I only come here for... _special_ occasions." Kaiba chuckled. Joey narrowed his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever. Can we just get this over with please?"

Kaiba tugged at the leash and dragged him into a nearby master bedroom. "Now my dog ,you will enjoy your time with me." Kaiba locked the door behind them and hid the key in his jacket.

"Now my pet, ready to serve your master?"

"Not even a little."

"Pity. Well I guess I will wait for you to change your mind." Kaiba got on the bed and sat against the pillows, crossing his arms.

"Give me that key!" Joey growled, tugging at the restraints on his wrists.

"Only if you do as I say pet." Kaiba said.

Joey scowled and sat in a corner angry. "You can't keep me in here forever! I will just wait."

"Very well... don't know how well you will last against the drug though."

"Drug?" Joey gasped, glaring at him on the bed. Kaiba chuckled. "How else do you think I got you in the manor? You really are slow my pet. The drug I placed on you not only made you fall asleep for a few hours so I could get you in the manor, but also makes you very.. ahem, horny, I am sure you have already started to feel its effects."

Joey's eyes widened and he tugged more at his restraints. Suddenly a warm feeling rushed throughout his body. His vision began to become blurry and he felt himself growing hard for no reason. He suddenly craved Kaiba's touch. His body started to move on its own as he slowly moved towards Kaiba and the bed. He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight off the urge.

Kaiba smirked. "Don't try to fight it my pet." Joey growled. "I am NOT your pet!"

"You will be soon." Kaiba spoke, his voice suddenly low and sultry. Joey's body jerked and he gasped. The warmth was spreading through every inch of his body, and he felt himself craving for Kaiba.

Kaiba sat for a moment before becoming inpatient. He reached over and grabbed the leash on Joey's collar and jerked him towards the bed. He pressed his lips next to the boy's cheeks and whispered, "Just become mine already."

Joey gasped and closed his eyes, feeling himself give up. Kaiba pulled the leash one last time before twisting them around; where Kaiba was on top and Joey was laying flush against the soft pillows on the bed. Joey's headband, which turned out to be a pair of fake puppy ears, slipped off his head as both men's lips crashed together. Joey lifted up his hips, grinding up towards Kaiba. Kaiba moved himself a bit higher, away from Joey's hips and earning an earnest whine. "Is something wrong my pet?" Kaiba smirked.

Joey was panting hard, the buldge in his boxers was too much to handle. "O-of course not!" Joey growled through gritted teeth. Kaiba chuckled.

"It seems my pet still has some sanity left to fight the drug... Well, not for long." He bent down and captured Joey's lips again. Joey moaned into the kiss and struggled to get out of his restraints. Kaiba licked and nipped at Joey's neck as he made way down to his chest, shoving the jacket to the side and revealing Joey's semi-hard nipples.

"Someone is enjoying themselves." Kaiba purred, earning a growl from Joey. "Shut up!"

Kaiba smiled and quickly covered one of Joey's nipples with his mouth, earning a gasp. He licked and sucked on the pink nub before biting it harshly. Joey squirmed underneath Kaiba and tried to grind his hips up towards Kaiba's lower half again. Kaiba complied with a grin and grind his hips against Joey's, earning a happy yelp.

Kaiba continued to lick and suck at his nipple before turning to the other one to give it some loving attention. Joey was moaning and tossing his head to the side, covering his mouth with one of his hands. Kaiba leaned up and pulled Joey's hand away. He breathed against Joey's lips as he spoke. "Do not cover that beautiful voice my pet. I want to hear it all." Joey blushed and started to speak before Kaiba kissed him, more tenderly than ever.

Joey drowned in the kiss and Kaiba smiled, reaching up and untying the restraints on Joey's wrists. Once off, Joey gripped Kaiba around his back and kisses him deeply back. Kaiba was surprised by the sudden love from the boy, but knew it was mostly because of the drug.

Joey opened his mouth and Kaiba quickly shoved his wet tongue into the moist cavern. Joey moaned and sucked on Kaiba's tongue as Kaiba kissed him. The room started to heat up as Kaiba used his left knee to press between Joey's legs, causing him to groan.

Quickly their clothes were shed and Kaiba leaned back as Joey went on his hands and knees and bent down towards Kaiba's dick. Kaiba's member was already leaking of pre cum, and Joey quickly licked the tip, shivering at the salty delicious taste.

 _It tastes just like him._ Joey thought. He quickly licked up and down Kaiba's shaft before taking it in his mouth and deep throating it. Kaiba inhaled sharply and leaned his head back. Joey continued sucking and licking his cock before Kaiba pulled Joey up and kissed him; tasting himself on Joey's lips.

"Time for the main event my pet." Kaiba breathed. He shoved Joey down and pressed two fingers to his lips. "Suck." Kaiba ordered. Joey gladly complied as he sucked and licked at the digits.

As Joey did that, Kaiba reached over to the small table next to the bed and grabbed a blue bottle of lube sitting proudly on top. He poored some on his cock as he used his hand to rub it all over. Joey let go of Kaiba's fingers with a pop and spread his legs eagerly for the man.

Kaiba gave a low chuckled. "Someone wants me I see."

"Just hurry up." Joey groaned. Kaiba smiled and pressed a finger at Joey's hole, before shoving it in. Joey gasped and moaned, tightening himself on the small finger. Kaiba slowly thrust the finger in and out before adding a second and slowly scissoring the boy. Joey was going wild with lust and before long he was ready.

Kaiba position his dick between Joey's legs and slowly pressed into the hole. Once the tip was in Joey, both men groaned at the feeling. Joey slowly moved himself a bit, and Kaiba chuckled before slamming himself inside the boy, earning a surprised yell. "Aah! Go-God damm it Kaiba! Warn me!" Joey yelled, gritting his teeth angrily.

Kaiba didn't say a word as he pulled out slightly before slamming into Joey again. Joey growled and looked like he was ready to pull away. The drug hit him in waves and before he knew it he was crumbling against the heat of Kaiba's dick inside him.

At every thrust, Joey moaned and Kaiba closed his eyes as he felt himself grow harder inside the boy.

Joey became a bubbling mess, unable to speak coherent words. Kaiba began to thrust harder and hit Joey's prostate, earning a gasp from the boy.

Before long both men were close to their limit. "K-Kaibaaaahhhhnn..." Joey tried to speak. Kaiba had one eye looking at him as he grunted. "I know, pet. I'm close too."

Joey tossed his head back and yelled. "I-I'm cumminnngg!" He yelled as he shot loads of cum over both their chests. Kaiba gave one final thrust into Joey before cumming inside him. Joey moaned at the feeling inside him before collapsing his burning body into the pillows. Kaiba pulled out of Joey and laid next to him, his eyes closed and breathing hard.

Joey turned and looked at him. "I.. I guess the deal is over, can I go home now?" Joey asked, breathlessly.

Kaiba opened his eyes and scowled at the boy. "After all that? You still want to leave?" He sat up and moved over Joey, pinning his arms against the bed. Joey gaped at him.

"Well the deal is over isn't it?"

"Well.." Kaiba looked to the side and sighed. "There was never a deal to begin with."

Joey blinked. "What?"

"Yugi and I never dueled at all... you see I have something to confess." Kaiba suddenly looked nervous, peaking Joey's interest. Kaiba leaned away as Joey sat up. "What is it now?"

"You see.. I..." Kaiba started, before suddenly the door to the bedroom was slammed open. Joey screamed and fell off the bed and Kaiba turned to the intruder.

Yami walked in and covered his nose. "Man it smells terrible in here." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Did you really need to do that?"

"Well I could hear you were having trouble telling Joey the truth, so I thought i'd lend a hand."

Joey popped his head up and yelled. "YOU WERE LISTENING TO US THIS WHOLE TIME?"

Yami laughed. "I was in on this too Joey. Though I didn't listen to it all. I had a maid listen in until you two were finished, then I had her tell me and I came up, isn't that right?" He turned and looked back, and a shaking maid appeared. Her whole face was flushed and she blushed hard. "Y-Yes that is correct. Master Kaiba, I am very sorry but he told me too and said he would send a ton of demonic monsters on me if I didn't comply."

Kaiba ran a hand through his hair. "You know he is lying right? Anyway, it's fine, just go finish your tasks and go home for the day." The maid bowed before leaving quickly.

"Annnyway, I came to tell you what our plan was about Joey, since Kaiba is too much of a coward to tell you himself." Kaiba just turned his head and crossed his arms, not denying anything.

Joey covered himself with the covers on the bed and raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. Continue."

Yami crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "To be blunt; Kaiba loves you. Despite his appearances, he was too shy to ask you out. I was tired of seeing him sulk around like a stupid dog, so I agreed to help him get you. I spiked your drink with a pill that would make you horny and would make you pass out for a good two hours first. I dragged you over to Kaiba's mansion, by the way, you are incredibly heavy, and he chained you up. I admin our methods were a bit much, but it was fun." Yami chuckled.

Joey stared at him with wide eyes before he threw pillows at Yami angrily.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! You two are unbelievable!" Yami chuckled and dodge the pillows easily.

"It was too good to pass up. Now just talk with Kaiba now that you know the truth, I will be on my way." He said casually and walked out, closing the door behind himself.

Joey was steaming. "Seriously? Why would you two do that to me?"

He glared at Kaiba only to feel all his anger rush away as he saw the slight blush on the man's face.

"I don't know any other way to show my love." He said quietly.

"Your ways of showing love is very different from others." Joey stated, blinking.

Kaiba turned to Joey and sighed. "I love you my pe- I mean Joey." He said, earning a dark blush from the boy.

"Y-You know, if you wanted to ask me out, you could have just asked." Joey said, scratching his head and looking away. Kaiba looked up with a hopeful look. "Really?"

"I was kinda pissed after everything but.. I did enjoy our time together, even if you did treat me like a pet. But, I do like you, so I guess I can give you a chance." Joey said. Kaiba suddenly pushed Joey down and smothered his face with kisses.

"S-Seriously? Are we doing it again?" Joey yelled between kisses.

"I am sorry for how I took my actions, but I care about you a lot." Kaiba said quietly. Joey smiled and ruffled the older man's hair. "I care about you a lot too."

Together both men spent the rest of the night in each others embrace.

* * *

 **What did you all think? Let me know in the comments! This is a one-shot too, so :P**


End file.
